


Reunions

by harmony88



Series: Forever With You [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony88/pseuds/harmony88
Summary: COMPLETENightmares are plaguing the Doctor's sleep, so they decide to pay an old friend a visit for help. And more old faces appear, leading the Doctor and Rose to face off with an old enemy, but this time they have some new tricks.“New rule,” she began, “you only apologize for things you actually need to be sorry over.”He sighed and set his mug down, moving to brush his hands over her bare thighs. A shiver ran down her spine, and he kissed her slowly.“Bad dream?” she whispered when he broke the kiss. He didn’t say anything, and she placed her mug beside her, pulling him into a hug. “Want to go see Jack?”
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Forever With You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	1. The Old Team

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the stories I've posted, I'm most nervous about this one because there are so many characters we all know and love in here! I hope you all like it. These two still have a lot of adventure to go on, so stay tuned for more stories! :)

Nightmares, the Doctor decided, were some of his least favorite things. 

They had plagued his dreams for decades, and most nights he can wake himself up and drift in and out of consciousness long enough to reach his required levels of rest, but some nights they dug deep into his mind and left a cold feeling in their wake. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

He awoke with a start, images still burned into his brain. Rose, crying on a beach, her blonde hair whipping around her face from the force of the wind, clad in a black leather jacket she had just purchased when they went shopping with Jackie a couple weeks back. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, and he was saying goodbye. 

Burning up a sun. 

It was a possible timeline he had seen when he was working to get back to her. It plagued him for months, the lingering knowledge there was a version of his future where he never got to her at all. That he would be forced to leave her behind. 

He had promised her he would never do that. 

He looked beside him, where she was bundled in a blanket, her head resting between his pillow and hers, and he let out a shaky breath. There was no chance he was going to go back to sleep tonight, so he planted a small kiss on her temple, and slipped out of the room quietly. 

They had been married for three months, and he, for the most part, had been able to focus on the here and now. He was trying so hard. Just like Rose kept asking him to, just like he wanted to, but some days were harder than others. 

And the image of her tear stained face was doing things to him that caused him to panic. 

So he moved to the console and began to scan again for the rift they feared was open after their adventure in 2056. He did this more nights than he would ever admit, but he told himself it was the thing that allowed him to live in the moment, because at least he knew she was far away from the Void. 

As usual, the scan came up empty handed. 

He ran a hand over his face and placed his elbows on the console, letting the weight of the nightmare hold him down for a moment longer. He knew, logically, the rift might not even be there. It had been months. It was possible Michelle and her team had jumped into the parallel world back when he was still searching for Rose. Back when there was still a possibility of watching her cry on a beach. 

Rifts cross all timelines. Just because it was opened in 2006 for Rose doesn’t mean it wasn’t open 50 years later at the same time. 

But something in his bones told him that just wasn’t true. 

He decided tea might help ease his distress, and he moved to the galley, but he stopped in the doorway. 

Rose was already brewing him a cup. 

“Hello,” she said with a smile, and dabbed the teabag a few times in the hot water before passing it to him. Her hair was in braids, and she had pulled his shirt over her sleep shorts, the top four buttons undone and making him just want to wrap himself up in her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, gripping the handle. She took a sip of her own cup and hopped on the counter, holding out her hand. 

“New rule,” she began, “you only apologize for things you actually need to be sorry over.” 

He sighed and set his mug down, moving to brush his hands over her bare thighs. A shiver ran down her spine, and he kissed her slowly. 

“Bad dream?” she whispered when he broke the kiss. He didn’t say anything, and she placed her mug beside her, pulling him into a hug. “Want to go see Jack?” 

He closed his eyes. The closer he and Rose became the more she could read him like the back of her hand. And with their heart and soul bond, he knew she could probably sense the agitation he was feeling. 

“Yes,” he mumbled. She suppressed a sigh and just squeezed him in the hug, before breaking free to grab her tea. 

“Come on. Let’s go read in the library with our cuppas, yeah?” 

~~~

Jack Harness was in Cardiff in the year 2008. He was _delighted_ to see them. 

He heard the hum of the TARDIS as it materialized and ran toward it. The Doctor decided to let the old girl refuel for a while. When they stepped out of the blue doors, a head of raven hair pulled them both into a huge embrace. Rose was surprised to see him so quickly and laughed as he kissed the Doctor’s cheek. 

“Stop it,” the Doctor whined, wiping his cheek off. Jack grinned. 

“How the hell are ya?” he asked, kissing Rose’s cheek next. The Doctor made a face as if to criticise, and Rose just smirked, choosing to ignore her husband and his pedantic behavior when it came to most things, including Jack Harkness’ flirting with everything that moved. 

Rose merely held up her left hand, and Jack stared at her like she just slapped him across the face. 

“No,” he said, and turned to look at the Doctor. Jack grabbed his hand as well, and the Doctor grimaced and made a face like he ate something sour when Jack proceeded to kiss him and then Rose directly on the mouth, cheering. 

“But that’s brilliant!” he shouted. Rose giggled and began to jump with him, and the Doctor just sighed. 

“Oh, Doctor, come on, you know you love it,” Rose teased when she saw the look on his face. He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you two going to be like this the whole time?” he asked. Rose looked at Jack and they both broke into a smile, and the Doctor rolled his eyes and tried not to smile back as Rose latched onto Jack’s arm and bounded ahead of him, aimlessly walking and smiling. 

The old team. 

Jack was filling Rose in on his freelancing gigs with Torchwood, telling her he was thinking of joining full time, and Rose was telling him about Atlantis. The Doctor just watched, chiming in every once in a while as Rose spoke, and he noticed Jack’s eyes widened when she told him about her Bad Wolf ability. 

That’s when they stopped walking, just outside the door to a cafe, and Rose turned to face Jack, gripping his upper arm. 

“The Doctor finally told me what happened on Satellite 5. What I did. I’m so sorry, Jack. I never…” she said. Jack smiled at her and shook his head. 

“Nothing to say sorry for. You were being a good friend. Unlike him, leaving me behind,” he said with a glance in the Doctor’s direction. Rose’s brow shot up as she turned to him. 

“You what?!” she sneered. The Doctor gave Jack a dull expression. 

“Thanks for that,” he said. Jack grinned. They had caught up in the months Rose was still in the parallel world and aired all their grievances. The Doctor knew Jack wasn’t holding any grudges, and Jack just started to laugh as Rose continued to glare at the Doctor. 

“Ah, it’s okay, Rosie. He had some other more important things to take care of. Saving you, for one,” he began, and opened the door, letting them go inside. Rose’s eyes glowed gold as she stepped forward. 

_You’re just a bundle of surprises, aren’t you?_

_It all worked out, Rose._

_Doctor -_

He smiled at her, and she sighed. 

“So what brings you here then? I’m assuming it’s not just to catch up, lovely as it’s been,” Jack said as he sank into a sofa. Rose looked at the Doctor. 

“Wanted to fill you in on the gala,” the Doctor said.

“I visited 2056 a few days after. Everyone was talking about it. Said a droid was destroyed and a woman died?” he asked. “Not like you guys to leave a trail.” 

“Yeah, well...” the Doctor said. Rose looked at her feet. Jack nodded. 

“So, what happened?” 

They told him the story. Jack listened intently, and the Doctor was holding Rose’s hand as he spoke. 

“Thing is, Jack...There was Void Stuff on the vials and microchips. The droid had some, probably from the chip inside of it, and so did Michelle…” he said. 

“So you’re wondering if a rift is open?” Jack asked. 

“I’ve been looking, but every scan I make comes back negative. I just need...help. I have to make sure,” the Doctor said. It surprised both Jack and Rose to hear. He never asked for help. 

_I need her safe,_ he almost said, but he knew they both understood that. And Rose also knew he wouldn’t let his ego get in the way of that. 

Jack looked between them and leaned over so his arms rested on his knees. 

“You got it. If I find something I’ll let you know. We’ll close it, if it’s there,” he said. The Doctor clenched his jaw. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

As they spoke, a woman was watching them from the counter. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed. 

“He’s here.”


	2. Familiar Faces

Harriet Jones was pacing her office when she got the call. 

“He’s here.” 

She clutched her phone to her heart and closed her eyes for a moment before she brought it back up to her ear. 

“Where?” she asked. A woman answered on the other line.

“Cardiff. Rose Tyler is with him, and a...very attractive young man,” she said. Harriet nodded. 

“Bring him here,” she demanded. Then she hung up. 

~~~

The woman, who was now standing by the door to the cafe, groaned. She knew the last time the Doctor and Harriet spoke, it had been a heated exchange. The Doctor had said six words in her former assistant, Adam Garcia’s, ear, words that Harriet could not let go, and her obsession over them caused Adam to quit and she hired her - Donna Noble, a temp from Chiswick, last year. 

Donna, however, was rather fond of the Doctor. 

She had appeared on his ship two years before without reason as he was snogging the woman sitting next to him. Both were crying and had clearly been through something (she never asked what), and they had helped her escape a loveless marriage and the Racnoss Empress alike, and even invited her to travel with them, but she declined. The lovebirds needed their space. 

She rubbed her hands together as she turned back around, and her eyes caught the Doctor’s. 

“Donna?!” he said. Rose looked up as well, and she smiled widely. 

“Whaaaaat? Doctor?! Rooooose?!” Donna said, overdoing her surprise just a bit as she moved toward them. He laughed as he clapped her in a hug, and Rose hugged her right after. 

“What are you doing here?” Rose asked. Donna shrugged. 

“Oh, you know… temp work can take you anywhere,” she said. The Doctor’s brow furrowed. 

“Cardiff?” he asked, not quite believing her. 

“Oi, watch it, dumbo, gotta make money somehow!” she snapped. It wasn’t a lie. She had been sent here to convince Torchwood to help Harriet Jones track the Doctor. Turns out he arrived before she could ask. 

Rose smirked as Donna yelled and the Doctor sank back into his seat. “And who are _you?”_ Donna asked flirtatiously, turning to Jack. 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he began, standing to take Donna’s hand in his, “it’s a pleasure.” 

“Oh, don’t start,” the Doctor whined for the second time that day, and Jack snickered as he kissed Donna’s hand. 

“Oh, my,” she said with a grin. Rose turned to the Doctor, an amused expression on her face. Donna leaned in for a kiss from Jack, but the Doctor groaned and it pulled her back. Rose rolled her eyes. 

“It’s good to see you, Donna,” she said. 

“And you two,” she said, smiling. “Not sobbing all over each other this time?” 

She was clearly teasing, but the Doctor’s face hardened and Rose slid her hand into his. 

“Not this time,” she said softly. Jack was the one who changed the subject, sensing they were walking into dangerous territory. 

“How do you know each other?” he asked. 

“Long story. Day in the Life of a Time Lord,” the Doctor said. Jack just nodded. 

“Well, I suppose I should get going. I’ll keep an eye out on that...thing, Doctor. Talk soon?” he asked, not sure if the rift was something he should bring up around the fiery redhead. 

“Yeah,” the Doctor said. Rose grabbed Jack’s arm. 

“Do you have to go?” she asked. Jack nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

“I think Donna wants to ask you something,” he murmured, and with a wink he left. 

“Why are you really here, Donna?” the Doctor asked. She scoffed. 

“What makes you think -” she began, but the Doctor raised his eyebrow at her. 

“You told us you weren’t going to temp anymore,” he said. She sighed, remembering their goodbye in the snow. 

“I work for Harriet Jones now. She’s been having me make my rounds, asking each Torchwood office to find you. We need help,” she said softly. Rose stepped forward. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Better to just show you, I think. Can we...um…” Donna began, and the Doctor nodded. 

“Let’s go,” he said, squeezing Rose’s hand as they made their way back toward the TARDIS. 

“I’m sorry,” Donna said. “About what I said. About you sobbing on each other. It was just a joke, I know something was happening that day and I -” 

“It’s fine,” the Doctor said, and he pushed the door open. Donna stood back, watching him, and he was growing increasingly frustrated. 

It wasn’t fine. Not really. It had been the day he found Rose in that parallel world, and he had just dropped Jackie and Pete off in their prime London when Donna showed up. She had interrupted his first moment alone with her, and he had been a right mess. But it was more than that. 

It was another reminder of losing Rose. 

And he had had enough of those today. Nightmares and all. 

“Go on, then,” the Doctor said, irritation lined in his voice. Donna moved wordlessly, and Rose looked at the Doctor carefully. Her eyes glowed. 

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

She didn’t need to say more. He knew she knew where his mind currently was.

~~~

The TARDIS materialized down the road from 10 Downing Street, and Donna was calling her boss the moment they stepped off the ship. 

“Hi, we’re walking over,” she said. “Yeah, yep. Okay.” 

She hung the phone up and turned to the Doctor and Rose, sighing. 

“She’s nervous,” Donna said. “Don’t be too hard on her, yeah?” 

“Why?” the Doctor asked. Donna didn’t say anything, she just walked ahead of them and flashed her card to the gatekeeper, letting the Doctor and Rose follow her. 

The Prime Minister was waiting for them the moment they walked through the front door. 

“Harriet Jones,” the Doctor said with a smile. His friendliness eased the older woman a bit, and she found herself smiling back. 

“Hello, Doctor,” she said. “You have the same face.” 

“I do,” he mused, and Harriet turned to Rose. 

“Rose Tyler, my old friend,” she said, and hugged her. Rose smiled, and squeezed Harriet’s arm a little as she pulled away. 

“What’s going on? How can we help?” Rose asked. Donna’s eyes met the Doctor’s, and Harriet let out a shaky breath. 

“We’ve been trying to reach you for a few months. We weren’t sure how to get a hold of you, but this is something that we can’t handle on our own and we don’t want Torchwood involved more than they already have been. Not after...last time,” Harriet said, a pained expression crossing her face when she remembered her choice to destroy the Sycorax’s ship. The Doctor sighed. 

“Harriet,” he whispered, and she looked at him. “Everybody makes mistakes.” 

She froze, swallowing hard, and wordlessly led them through the hallway, unlocking a secret pathway behind a bookcase. The Doctor became quite giddy as the passageway appeared, and he turned to Rose with a wide grin. She just laughed at him. 

“Where does this lead?” the Doctor asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Delta Floor,” Donna said softly. The Doctor turned to Rose, tapping his head. 

_What is it?_ Rose thought. 

_Are your instincts picking up on anything?_

_No, why?_

_The Delta floor is used for high security military operations. I don’t have a good feeling._

_You’re going to ask me to be careful aren’t you?_

His eyes turned to her, a silent plea in them. She sighed. 

_I’ll be careful if you’ll be careful._

_Deal._

They approached a triple layered metal door, and Harriet punched a series of codes, opening each one separately. 

They moved forward, finding themselves in a stark and white room. One that reminded the Doctor a little too much of Canary Wharf. There were no windows, and it was clearly meant to be a bunker, interrogation room, and holding cell all in one. Tucked into the right corner was a glass box, charged with an electrical force of some sort that the Doctor could see vibrating against the door. A new age prison cell. 

A Dalek stood in the middle. 

Rose stiffened beside the Doctor. 

“We’ve set up a series of electrical blockages in the cell that stop it’s laser. That’s all the help from Torchwood we wanted until we could get you here. They wouldn’t tell me what they were called, I don’t know if it is dangerous, or -” Harriet began. 

“It’s very dangerous,” the Doctor murmured. “How long has it been down here?” 

“It landed here two months ago demanding to see both of you. Said it had ‘escaped’, whatever that means,” Donna said seriously. “We called Torchwood immediately and they helped us lock it up before anyone was hurt.” 

“Good,” the Doctor said. 

“Is it the only one?” Rose asked. Donna nodded. 

The Doctor held Rose’s hand as they moved to the other side of the cell. Neither were speaking, and Donna noticed their rings for the first time. She smiled to herself. 

“Left over from Canary Wharf?” Rose whispered. She didn’t want to use Bad Wolf with everyone watching. 

“Possible,” he said quietly. 

“It’s all by itself,” Rose said. “It had to be left over from something. If it was an attack there would be an entire army.” 

“Maybe there is,” he whispered, squeezing her hand again in comfort. He turned to the small group watching them. Suddenly, the Dalek began to move, shaking back and forth just a little. 

“THE DOCTOR AND ROSE TYLER,” it said. The Doctor stiffened. It knew Rose...which meant…

His impossible human. Brilliant, she was. 

“Ohhhhh you were there, weren’t you? Rose was right. Canary Wharf? The Cult of Skaro?” he asked. 

Wolf Instincts. 

Rose realized it too, and she slipped her hand out of the Doctor’s and placed it on the glass. 

“Hello, Caan,” she said. The Doctor looked at her, not even surprised at this point. He trusted her instincts almost as much as his big Time Lord brain.

“SO WE MEET AGAIN,” Caan said. “I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU.” 

“How’d you escape the Void?” the Doctor asked. 

“I AM VERY CLEVER,” Caan replied. Rose smirked. 

“Not so clever. You managed to get locked up again,” she said. The Doctor scanned the cell. 

“You’re trapped, Caan,” he said. “But I think you know that, don’t you?” 

“I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU. BOTH OF YOU,” he said. “THE TORMENTED SOUL AND THE FRAIL HUMAN GIRL.” 

“Insults aren’t going to work,” the Doctor said. “Rose has defeated your kind three times already.” 

“AND YET, WE KEEP RETURNING!” Caan gloated. Rose sighed. 

“What do you want?” Rose asked, cutting the banter and getting straight to the point. Donna was watching with a knot in her stomach, and Harriet was stone faced. 

“YOU. ROSE TYLER. YOU TO SEE THE END,” he said. 

“The end of what?” the Doctor asked. 

“YOU WILL FALL INTO DARKNESS. IT IS COMING.” 

Rose narrowed her gaze, a serious expression on her face. 

“Not sure I trust a prophecy from a decrepit, lonely robot,” she said. The Doctor stared at it intensely. 

“What kind of darkness?” he asked. Rose looked at him. She knew how much he feared being separated, and she was afraid he might take this to his hearts. 

“AN ETERNAL ONE,” Caan said. The Doctor took a deep breath. 

Rose was suddenly determined to show the Doctor there was nothing to worry about. 

“Oh, shut up,” Rose spat. “There’s no darkness coming, you’re just trying to mess with us.” 

“THE FRAIL HUMAN,” Caan spat back. The Doctor was beginning to tremble in rage. 

“Tell us what you know. Now,” he said. 

Harriet looked at Donna. The look on his face reminded her of his reprimanding on Christmas, but much worse. She was suddenly terrified. 

“Doctor,” Donna said, but he ignored her. 

“CAAN, TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!” he shouted. The sound reverberated around them, and Rose slipped her hand in his to help reign him back. 

The Dalek stood silent. 

Rose closed her eyes, trying to turn off all sounds and distractions like she did in the moss filled room in Atlantis. 

“Get Donna and Harriet out of here,” she whispered. The Doctor looked at her. 

“Right, you heard her, let’s go,” the Doctor said curtly, not bothering to ask Rose what she was thinking. He knew she’d tell him. 

“No, no - what is it? What’s it called? What’s she doing?” Harriet asked, but the Doctor stayed silent, leading both of them to the triple doors. Harriet was still protesting as the Doctor scanned the code box with his sonic screwdriver, unlocking each layer and making sure they were safe on the other side. He was about to lock himself back in when he felt Donna’s hand on his. 

“Be careful, and remember what I said before, in my wedding dress, when you made it snow. You need someone to stop you. Listen to Rose, yeah?” she whispered. The Doctor just looked at her. 

Rose was brilliant. But he had more experience with the Daleks. 

“Calm Harriet down. We’ll be up when we can,” he said. 

Then he closed the doors, leaving Donna and Harriet on the other side.


	3. The Darkness is Coming

He returned to the cell, and Rose had her hand against the glass again. 

“What are you doing?” he asked her. His hearts were beating against his chest, but he was trying his hardest to trust Rose’s instincts. He was nervous, and not fully at ease with the whole situation. 

He would not lose her. 

“He’s…” she said, but she trailed off. The Doctor could see the confusion in her face. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Crying,” she replied. 

The Doctor looked through the glass, and sure enough, the Dalek’s laser was pointed toward the ground, and small whimpers appeared to be leaving it’s voicebox. 

“Not possible. Feelings, they aren’t -” he said. 

“I know,” Rose said. 

They just stared at it, and Rose looked at her husband. 

“What if we turn off the electrical blockage?” she whispered. 

“No,” he said sternly. 

“Doctor, he’s clearly upset about something,” she said. He looked at her with a fire in his eyes. 

“Do you remember what happened the last time?!” he shouted at her. She sighed. 

“You know I do,” she said. 

“Then why do you think I would ever let you do that?” he snarled. 

“If you want, I can shoot it’s laser. Bad Wolf, we’ll be safe!” she spat back, and the Doctor started laughing, turning away from her. 

“Rose, I know you have this sixth sense, and it’s truly remarkable, I’m not saying it isn’t, but this is a Dalek. A _Dalek_ , and so forgive me if I don’t think -” 

Her Instincts caused a snap decision. One she immediately regretted. She shot the lock on the door with a golden flash, severing the electrical blockage and opening the cell. 

The Doctor was livid. 

“Tell us what you know now, Caan,” she said sternly. 

“What the HELL are you doing?!” the Doctor yelled. He had tears in his eyes that he wasn’t registering. He was so angry and terrified and Rose was standing with golden eyes, staring at the Dalek. 

“You just _shut it,_ ” Rose told him, surprising herself at her tone. The Doctor felt his anger reach a new level. 

“We have no weapon, Rose!” he yelled. 

“Since when do you care about that?” she asked. 

“Since I married YOU!” he shouted. The words hung in the room above them. He didn’t mean it the way it sounded. He meant to say since her safety became the most important thing in the universe to him, so important that he would do whatever it took to make sure she was always protected, even if that meant using a weapon, but it all came out wrong and Rose was red in the face. 

“Rose -” he began, but she turned back to the Dalek and ignored him. Caan was moving toward them, and the Doctor tried to move Rose back, but she brushed him off. 

“What’s this darkness, then? Why are you upset?” she asked. 

“I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHERS. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ALL DALEKS,” Caan said. “I AM ALONE.” 

“Yeah, but you brought that on yourself, didn’t you?” she asked. “Ask the Doctor. He’s mad at me right now because he knows I believe in second chances. And third chances. But you what? I don’t believe in you. I’ve seen too much.” 

The Doctor closed his eyes. 

Of course she would think that’s what was fueling his anger. And maybe, in some ways, it was. But he knew, this had nothing to do with doubting her abilities or questioning her motives. 

He knew her Instincts were probably right. 

This was fear. 

And when the Doctor gets scared, he lashes out. 

“ROSE TYLER. THE FRAIL HUMAN GIRL. WELCOME TO THE DARKNESS. YOU, TOO, WILL KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE ALONE. TO BE ETERNALLY ALONE. TO BE LIKE A DALEK,” Caan said, and he moved his laser toward the Doctor. “EXTERMINATE!” 

The moment Rose heard the word she shot a beam from her hand. It met the blue laser from the Dalek, suspended in air as the Doctor ducked. 

“ROSE!” he shouted, but her face was calm. Focused. 

“I want you safe, my Doctor. EX-TER-MIN-ATE!” she screamed, and the gold light pushed back against the Dalek, mixing with the blue, and Caan exploded into a thousand pieces, his laser falling to the ground with a thud. 

The room was silent and Rose collapsed to her knees. Her eyes returned to normal. 

The Doctor ran to her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry -” he said immediately, pulling her into a hug. She held onto his arm while her brain worked itself out, and after a moment she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, both of their faces buried into each other’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. 

“No, Rose, no. I was scared, I shouldn’t have…” he said. She nodded. 

“I know, Doctor. I know,” she said. “But hey, just think, for once something tried to kill you to get to me.” 

She was joking, but it didn’t sit well with the Doctor, who pulled away and gave her a serious look. 

“I…” he said, but he couldn’t find the words. 

“Bad joke,” she admitted, and pulled back into a hug. He kissed her head and let out a shaky breath. 

“I love you,” he whispered, and she nodded against his shoulder. 

“Love you too,” she said. 

“Is your head okay?” he asked, and Rose nodded, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. He was looking at her with such compassion, and she kissed him, hoping to ease whatever guilt he might be feeling for screaming at her. 

He cupped her face as he kissed her back, their bodies pressed together, and he pulled away, placing his forehead against hers. 

“I shouldn’t have yelled. I didn’t doubt you, honest. I just…” he began. 

“Doctor,” Rose whispered. She moved her hand and began to rub his wedding ring. “I know.” 

Their bond. Of course. Rose knew the whole time what was actually bothering him. She could feel it in his hearts. 

She hugged him, and let out a sigh. 

“We should tell Harriet and Donna,” she said. The Doctor nodded. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, and grabbed her hand. They both took one more look at the remnants of Caan, and neither felt remorse. Just relief. 

~~~

Harriet and Donna were still standing on the other side of the metal doors when the Doctor unlocked them. Donna pulled Rose into a hug immediately. 

“We heard screaming, are you okay?” she asked. Rose nodded, and watched as Donna moved to hug the Doctor, and Rose hugged Harriet. 

“What happened?” the Prime Minister asked. The Doctor clenched his jaw. 

“We had to kill it,” he said. “It’s the only way to keep everyone safe.” 

Harriet’s eyes met the Doctor’s, and she saw forgiveness in them for her actions on Christmas. She nodded. 

“Thank you, Doctor,” she said. “What was it?” 

“A Dalek,” the Doctor said. “An old enemy.” 

“Will there be more?” Donna asked. The Doctor sighed. 

“I always think the answer to that question is no. But they just keep….showing up,” he muttered. Rose looked at Donna. 

“If they do, call us,” she said. Donna smiled. 

“Congratulations, by the way,” she said, pointing to Rose’s ring. Harriet looked as well, and saw the matching one on the Doctor’s finger. She grinned. 

“Oh we have to celebrate. A dinner! What do you say, the four of us?” she asked. The Doctor smiled. 

“Sounds fantastic,” he said, and Rose winked at him. 

~~~

They all gathered at Harriet’s, where they spent the evening laughing and catching up, though there was quite a bit of serious talk as the Doctor and Rose told them a little bit about their history with the Daleks.

Harriet’s request. 

But for the most part, they delighted themselves in the fact that they got to catch up with Donna, who had been doing some fantastic work as part of Harriet’s political team. She was pushing policies that helped the working class, assisting Harriet with everything she may need, and making sure she got to travel. All things the couple knew were on Donna’s checklist the last time they saw her. 

“And you? How have the stars been?” she asked, stuffing a bite of roast in her mouth. The Doctor smiled. 

“Same old life, can’t complain,” he said, taking a sip of water. Rose smiled. 

“‘Except we’re married now, so that’s a little different,” she said. Donna’s eyes twinkled against the candle on the table as she said this, and the Doctor squeezed her hand. 

“Good different?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said, and he hummed happily as he continued to eat. Harriet shook her head. 

“Quite happy for you both,” she said. “And thank you again.” 

“No problem,” the Doctor said. This was the eighth time Harriet had thanked them, and he was starting to get annoyed. Rose kept kicking him under the table when she could feel the irritation rising, preventing him from saying something _too_ rude, which was making him fall more in love with her for some reason. 

Everything she did seemed to have that effect on him. 

With a smile, Harriet waved her staff over, and asked them to please bring out coffee and dessert. 

They continued to chat, and finally, once they had all had their fill of roast and pie, Harriet walked with them to the door. 

“Well, Donna, I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, hugging her. “Doctor, and dear Rose, I sincerely hope I don’t see you for a while. Unless it’s just a cordial visit. The less alien attacks the better I say.” 

“Quite,” the Doctor said, shaking her hand. Rose gave her a hug. 

“Thank you, Harriet. Have a great night, yeah?” 

“You too!” she said, and closed the door. They turned to Donna. 

Goodbye hung in the air, but no one was ready to say it. 

“Walk back to the TARDIS?” the Doctor asked. She grinned. 

“Okay.” 

They walked in silence for a moment, Rose’s hand laced in the Doctor’s. The air was crisp, and the moonlight brushed over them. The street was mostly empty, and Rose could sense Donna was lost in thought as she sighed. 

“You changed my life, you know,” she mused, looking up at the stars. “Found my confidence, I did.” 

“Never doubted it,” Rose added, and the Doctor squeezed her hand. 

“Thanks,” Donna said, smiling. “You’ll come back, yeah? Won’t be a stranger?” 

“Of course,” the Doctor said. “Though…” 

His eyes looked at Rose, who flashed him a wide smile. He bounced a little in his step. 

“If you wanted, we could take you on a trip. Just one, if you’d like,” he said. Donna stopped. 

“I have work tomorrow -” she began, and Rose laughed. 

“It’s a time machine, remember? We can get you back and it’ll be like you never left,” she said. Donna looked at them, and her face brightened. 

“Just one, yeah?” 

“Just one,” the Doctor said, and Donna nodded. 

“Okay! Where to? Oh can we go somewhere in the past? Somewhere amazing? Ancient Rome or Italy, or Shakespeare or something like that?” she asked. The Doctor just laughed. 

“Absolutely,” he said, opening the door to the TARDIS. Donna bounded in, talking excitedly with Rose. The Doctor hung back for a moment, watching Rose. Her smile, intoxicating and captivating, literally rubbed off on everyone she met. He could see it in Donna’s eyes. 

“Right, then, do you want me to tell you or do you want to be surprised?” he asked, his hand hovering above the lever. 

“Surprise!” Donna shouted, and Rose began to smile, kicking her legs back and forth on her seat. The Doctor grinned. 

“Allons-y!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Next story will be SO MUCH FUN. Will be a lot of fluff and sweet moments most likely, which I need to write after this one haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
